The Tragedy of a Beginning
by Phoenix Vengeance
Summary: This is placed in the hours before the tragic death of Hippolytus looking at some of the viewpoints of different characters in the time. Fic is based on the play by Euripides of Hippolytus starting at the beginning of the play


**This fic is based on the play by Euripides of Hippolytus at the beginning of the play. It was for a Classics homework and I thought that I might as well post it and see what people thought of it. I got a good grade for it in my creativity of characters.**

/

"What shall I do," bemoaned that of Phaedra as she paced around her room back and forth, "This passion that wrecks my body causing such insane thoughts to race through my mind! This deadly and terrible foe that causes me such pain!" wanting to pull her hair out at the maddening passion, "This is madness! How could my heart betray me so to fall in love with a person far outside my reach!

Prostrating herself before the personal altar of that to her goddess pleaded, "Oh Aprhodite, Goddess of Love I beseech you! Please rid me of this love for that of my step-son Hippolytas, beloved of Theseus," waiting for moments but as time passed and the feeling intensified she knew that her prayers had not been heard. Moving away from the altar she swayed to and fro.

Falling to her knees in a pile of pillows as she wept she cried, "Oh by the Gods what a curse upon me! Free me from these shackles! Oh my husband Theseus forgive me for my betrayal but this illness that has bewitched me will not allow me to love you but that of Hippolytas."

"Oh what wretched fates has befallen me?" was cried out from the enclosed room unheard by any of the occupants in the palace.

/

Within the realms of Olympus, the kingdom of the gods lay one of many temples. Inside this specific one resting in splendour a goddess reclined in a room unlike anything that mere mortals could dream of. Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, lay within a sea of pillows as a light hypnotic music permeated the air food and wine of the gods seated near her reach.

Hearing the plea of Pheadra she looked over to a large oval mirror that shimmered before fazing showing the image of Phaedra as she pleaded to her.

Smiling at the mere mortal, no doubt a favourite of hers for having built her a temple of worship, pouted, "I am sorry my dearest of worshippers but my vengeance must be met for nothing shall quench this thirst. Though your death is unfortunate nothing can stop it and the one who has scorned me shall see his end soon," a smirk overlapping her face revealing the darker side of the Love Goddess that was rarely seen, "But have no fear dear one for you shall keep that of your status and your honour upheld when this all ends."

Waving her hand watched as the image disappeared from the mirror relaxed into her sea of pillows. Sighing in contentment that her will would be done purred, "Soon my vengeance shall be done and I shall be satisfied," taking a sip of ambrosia as she watched the events pan out in front of her having front seats to this audacious event.

**That which is scorned always look for vengeance, especially that of love.**

/

Hippolytus, having had a successful hunt for the day looking forward to relaxing after he had finished his rites to the Goddess Artemis, a much beloved friend and comrade.

As he ordered the servant to do his bidding listening to his rambles of appeasing gods scoffed, "Foolish servant to dare give me advise when I am of a higher station of him," eyes narrowing at the old man's words, not thinking of

Little did he know that the words that he had advised to the servant would come to haunt in the precursor of what was to come.

/

Glancing over to the small water pool of the glade that she was in, Artemis, Goddess of Wisdom and the Hunt felt a disturbance. An enchantment had been set upon one of her followers she sensed as she reached for the thread that connected her and her followers.

It was Hippolytas a much loved comrade and companion of hers, one of her most devote of worshippers. Sighing as she looked into the water and an image of Hippolytas coming back from a successful hunt and then shifting from that to Phaedra who was in her chambers weeping,

Sighing at this, "It seems loved one of mine, brother in arms that love has come to wreck vengeance. Even I a sister of hers will not sway her decision for once love has decided upon vengeance neither force nor nature will be able to stop its force, not even that of Zeus."

Shifting the image back to Hippolytas traced his features for a moment as she murmured, "I shall bid thee farewell in this glade of resting and remember that of your faithful following," the image dissipating from the water as she stood up from where she had been sitting.

**Even the almighty cannot overpower that of love that has been scorned.**

/

And so the strings of destiny were set. It would start with revenge, riddle in betrayal and end in sorrow. It was a lesson that would be remembered for all time. For that is the ways of the gods, their will must be met. Nothing can stop that which love targets either in the stirrings of passion or lust, revenge or vengeance.

/

**Hate it? Love it?**

**I've got another one somewhere but I need to do some shuffling in my hard drive to find it. Comments are appreciated - Flames will be used for marshmallow roasting.**

**Review**


End file.
